User blog:McCorkle/My letter of resignation from Ed.Wikia.Com
I love this show, but unfortunately, the rules just don't make sense. https://image.ibb.co/gWmpwK/Resignation.png < This is the short story You see, this predicament only reflects one of the nonsense I have come across in this community. I made a blog compiling Ed's funny faces, and the peanut butter image was the first one I uploaded. Carlos2295 later warned me about "duplicates". I agreed not to upload any duplicated photos. I later uploaded a photo that was almost the same to another one, but not a duplicate, and he then informed me that if the photo even looks highly similar to another one, regardless of the difference, it is not allowed; I thought this was reasonable, I was getting along with the rules. However, many many days after this gallery was created,' Carlos2295' decided to --- 1. Go WAY back to my very first image on the gallery 2. Replace it with one that is obviously less relevant AND totally different 3. And then he used that to (the way I see it) bully me about my activities and threaten to delete my efforts. What did SBolton123 '''do? Well, he kind of just deletes everything and has a ball. Same problem as '''Carlos2295, does not care about organization, simply cares about deleting things and pretending it's for organization. ---- HERE IS THE PROBLEM: The administration of this wiki (maybe it's just Carlos2295 '''and '''SBolton123 to be honest, the other admins so far have been reasonable, and Jspyster1 seems like a good upstanding gentleman) is more concerned with bullying the users rather than benefiting the Ed Edd n Eddy community. This is the MAIN official Edd n Eddy community on the internet, and we can't even use it to write blog posts. Carlos2295 does not care about adjusting the code of this wiki so that "duplicates that aren't even duplicates" don't interfere with the community. It's a simple fix, really, you just click a button on my Funny Faces blog and then POOF, the images are no longer relevant to the rest of the wiki, and I can upload whatever I want, and EVERYBODY gets what they want, and WE ALL BENEFIT. Carlos2295 '''and '''SBolon123 do not care about POOF, they simply care about nonsense policing. They want to hold back the entire EEnE community. We can't just make ONE Edd n Eddy community and include everything that is relevant while at the same time maintaining a perfect organization, instead, we must behave like cavemen and force people to go to a different website just for NECESSITIES (gallery of Ed's funny faces is kind of like a necessity, no)? So anyways, Carlos2295 '''and '''SBolton123, you have received your wish. You have won the battle, you own this joint. Ed Edd n Eddy users will simply have to practice the BASIC ESSENTIALS of Ed Edd n Eddy on a different community, because we can't just put in some elbow grease and create a simple button that separates this essential EEnE blog of mine from the rest of the wiki, so as to prevent disorganization, NO, we have SLOW DOWN THE ENTIRE EEnE UNIVERSE, because that's the only thing we're good at. Carlos2295 and SBolton123 do not want to be negotiators, they just want to be a force of strict policing, so I'm just going to let them do that but disassociate myself from this website, simply because I am over-qualified. So what will I do now? I will simply comment on articles every day, and do nothing more, unless I am banned for some strange reason. If you want me to contribute other things once again, send me a message that will make me change my mind. I'll probably start using EEnE Fanon wiki from now on. You don't have to suffer anymore, Carlos2295 and SBolton123. I'm done. Leave this blog post up and you won't have to deal with me again. Please realize that you have gained great power, but you have hurt this show. --Lloyd McCorkle So now, I will be doing my best to contribute to this wiki. Category:Blog posts